User talk:Commandant01
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Budgetcuts (Aka The Failed Political Reform) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 01:03, April 30, 2014 (UTC) The Monkey is no longer after anyone Alright, now stop that bullshit. I revocated your vandalism and unwanted messages. Kabogh I'm sincerely sorry, but please stop Hello Totallynotme, I wanted to write an apology on your talk page of the other funny pasta, but you thought it was more wise to block me. I won't comment on that unfortunate accident any further. I'd first like to clear misunderstandings; while I'm the top contributor here, I'm not an admin nor a mod. I'm simply a random passerby and if I know your IP, it is only due to a strange coincidence (a bug, more exactly). Also at the time, I didn't know that troll pasta wiki existed specifically for the kind of article I posted. I've never hidden the truth about the status of this wiki; Yes, it's dead and I've admitted it before you tell me to admit it. Plus when I went on this wiki, it was already dead. The two wikis are very different in content; your wiki specialize in short funny stories, while this one is a parody of the quality of articles found on creepy pasta wiki at at a certain point. In fact except me and you, probably all members of this wiki are people who were not satisfied with the quality standard of creepy pasta wiki. But now there is an efficient quality check there and it has no flaw to it. In consequence, the reason of this wiki's existence is no longer valid and like I said earlier, Trollpasta wiki is there just for this kind of content and the grammatical errors you found were almost all done on purpose. I'm not a monkey, I'm a gorilla. Monkeys are overrated. But that is debatable on my talk page Second, I'd like to ask you why you started to vandalize this wiki and attack me personally; I still don't know what pushed you to this and I felt like total garbage when you did that. In fact, I don't really want to know why, just leave the dead alone please. Finally, I'm sorry for reacting like a brainless child, I should not do that kind of things. Instead, I should have tried to contact the administrators of wikia and let them solve this problem with you. Kabogh 00:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC)